


binah can we get mcdonalds

by iwritegayshit



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, fanfic logic applies, set in LOR verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritegayshit/pseuds/iwritegayshit
Summary: tired of gebura and binah destroying the library with their fighting, hod decides on a very unconventional solution.semi-short gebhodbinah pwp oneshotno mcdonalds is involved in the content of this fic
Relationships: Gebura/Hod/Binah (Library of Ruina), Gebura/Hod/Binah (Lobotomy Corporation)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	binah can we get mcdonalds

**Author's Note:**

> "hod gets annihilated" seems to be a popular topic in my fics hmhmm
> 
> content warnings are in tags, this one is very kinky but also really soft ,,

Over, under, over, under, through the loop, and back again. Gebura’s rope work was much more methodical than Hod expected, but then again, it wasn’t as if she had a clear view. After all, she was lying on her stomach, with her hands tied behind her. The only sense she got for it was touch - the feeling of silk ropes around her bare wrists, across her back, around her thighs, between her breasts. 

Gebura slipped the rope between her wrists one final time and tied a bow around them.

“She’s done,” she proclaimed, roughly tugging Hod to her knees by the front of her makeshift harness. “How did I do?”

Hod yelped as the ropes chafed her sides, but it didn’t hurt her as much as startle her. She tested them out with her hands, straining as hard as she could, only to find that she couldn’t move an inch. “You did a good job!”

“I could have done better,” Binah, sitting in an armchair across the room, turned a page in her book and let out a long, fake yawn. 

“Hey!” Gebura dropped Hod back on the bed and took a step towards Binah. “This was your idea in the first place, wasn’t it?”

Binah took a long sip from a teacup before setting it back on the table beside her. She flipped another page. “Only because I knew two people as simple as you would agree to it. Let me know when it’s my turn.”

Hod was laying face down now, her face buried in a pillow, and Gebura carelessly flipped her over. “Ugh. The nerve of that one…”

“It’s my fault, technically… I was the one who suggested you settle things without fighting this time,” Hod said. 

And she had. She had inserted herself in the middle of things to try and resolve them. Even though it wasn’t her business, Hod didn’t do well with conflict. And when Binah said that…

At first she thought Binah had been joking, but Gebura took it so seriously. Suggesting that they use Hod as a more unconventional way to compete, and to relieve a bit of stress at the same time. Perhaps there had already been sexual tension brewing between Gebura and Binah that Hod wasn’t aware of. She didn’t mind. In fact, she had agreed to their terms immediately. And it was a pretty good deal for her. And besides, it was good that they weren’t going to destroy half the Library with their fighting.

Old habits, Gebura had admitted as they made their way to the bedroom.

And, Hod thought, she kind of liked the attention, but she didn’t dare admit it to the two of them! 

Gebura sat down on the bed. She brought her knees up to her chest for a second, and held them there, as if debating what to do. Moving into a cross-legged position, she hoisted Hod up onto her lap. 

Hod let out a startled yelp, almost falling out of Gebura’s grasp. To placate her, Gebura started stroking her hair, and Hod immediately relaxed. Gebura wrapped Hod up in her strong arms, pressing her against her chest like she was cradling a small animal.

“You’re too soft. It’s going to get you killed one day,” Gebura said, speaking in a firm tone, as if she was reprimanding a child.

Hod didn’t know what to say to that. “...Thanks?”

Gebura shifted the position of her legs underneath Hod, lifting her by her hips to settle her in a more comfortable position. Hod ended up straddling one of Gebura’s thighs, with their legs interlocked. Gebura steadied Hod with one hand on her hips, the other wrapped around her forearm. 

“Ready?” Gebura asked.

Hod hummed in response, smiling at her. She rocked her hips down into Gebura’s muscular thigh. She was already feeling a little pent up from being bound so tightly, and this was the first time she was able to relieve a little bit of the tension. Gebura pressed up roughly into Hod’s core, making her whine.

“A little warning would be nice…” Hod said. She squirmed a little bit, but Gebura held her tightly so that she couldn’t move. She rocked her leg up into her again, harder this time. 

Hod cried out, but Gebura kept going. As Hod began to move her own hips, Gebura decided to move faster. A little rougher, a little more unsteady. It was clear that Gebura was getting worked up too. Every noise that Hod made, every little movement of her helplessly bound body seemed to spur her on even more. She gripped at Hod’s hip and her arm, and forced her down into the solid muscle. Hod was starting to get wet, and Gebura could feel it on her skin. 

Hod let out a noise that was halfway between a groan and a whine, and wrapped her arms around Gebura’s shoulders.

“Are you close?” Gebura asked.

“No…” Hod said. She sounded exhausted.

“Figures. Let’s try something else.” Heaving a sigh, Gebura lifted Hod in a bear hug grip and set her down on her back. She spread her thighs apart with both hands, and ran a thumb over her sticky insides.

“Careful, I’m sensitive…” Hod said, but with her arms tied and pinned underneath her, she couldn’t do much to stop her. She just lay there, trembling a little as Gebura stroked her.

“Are you done yet? This is painful to watch,” Binah said, from her cozy spot across the room. “I’ll be finished with my book before she feels anything.”

“Shut up,” Gebura said, in a gruff tone. “I’m not taking any criticism from you.”

“It feels really good, actually,” Hod piped up. She made a little squeaking noise at the end, probably because Gebura was still roughly kneading at her clit.

“Oh?” Binah said, but didn’t elaborate - that was all that needed to be said. She took a long pull from her teacup, but put down her book, and kept her eyes on the couple.

Hod shivered. Being watched while Gebura was pleasuring her did some very interesting things to her. She didn’t realize it before, but she really craved Binah’s eyes on her. She spread her legs a little wider, inviting Gebura to touch her more, and tilted her head back, smiling softly.

“More, please,” Hod said. 

Gebura, still annoyed, slipped two fingers inside of Hod. If the two of them wanted a show, they would get a show. She went for Hod’s G-spot right away, striking it with her two curved fingers. With her hand buried deep in Hod, her thumb was free to mess around with the outside of her slit. She circled it, pressing down hard, while her digits stirred up Hod’s insides.

Hod threw her head back, letting out little whimpers as Gebura played with her. Her eyes were tightly shut, her face a mask of pleasure, but she opened them a crack to see Binah within her field of vision. Her eyesight was a hazy blur, but she barely made out the amused smirk on Binah’s face.

Hod gasped loudly, her body clamping down on Gebura’s hand as she released. Wetness dripped down Gebura’s wrist. Hod was in ecstasy, a happy smile spreading over her face. 

Gebura pulled her fingers out of Hod and tasted them. “How was it?” she asked.

“Felt good,” Hod said. She was still riding out the last few waves of her intense orgasm, but she could tell Gebura and Binah were nowhere near done with her. 

Binah stood up. The three steps she took towards Hod, collapsed on the bed, were slow and deliberate. She looked quite like a wolf, or another large predatory animal, all sinew and claw and teeth.

Binah threw off her cape. “Enough. Come now, Hod. I’ll play with you.”

Her glance towards Gebura was cold as steel, but Gebura didn’t notice it, too busy staring at Binah’s exposed shoulders and her slim, yet muscular arms. But Binah didn’t touch her. She reached for Hod, and wasted no time in pulling her into her lap. 

Binah pulled off one of her gloves with her teeth, and laced her arm around the small of Hod’s back, dipping her back and holding her up so that she was exposed to her. She slipped her fingers inside of Hod, drumming on her G-spot with inhuman speed.

Hod’s breathing grew heavy. She wondered if she was going to fall, but Binah held her up. She didn’t know if she trusted the Arbiter with something like that, but as pleasure blurred her senses, Hod found it a lot easier to forget that she was afraid. All she wanted to do was let herself go. 

Hod didn’t think Binah could go any faster, but somehow, she did. Faster and harder, until Hod was breathless, and she thought she might release at any moment. But as soon as she started getting close, Binah stopped.

“Eh?” Hod’s breathing was still ragged. Her body craved Binah’s touch, but she was still helplessly bound, and couldn’t even touch herself.

“Beg,” Binah said.

“What..?” Hod asked.

“I want you to beg for it,” Binah repeated.

Hod’s eyes were wide. She knew that she wouldn’t get anywhere with Binah unless she complied with her request. From the other side of the mattress, Gebura stared at Hod, her jaw set in a grimace. In fact, her whole body looked tense. Her shoulders were clenched, and her thighs were pressed close together. 

“P-please, Binah,” Hod said, stuttering slightly as she tried to find her bearings.

“What was that?” Binah chuckled as she shifted Hod in her grasp. Her arm went slack, releasing her hold on the tied-up Sephirah. Hod fell, but she caught her moments later as if nothing had happened. Toying with her… Hod looked into Binah’s eyes once more.

“Please, Binah!” Hod said, this time with a little more fear in her voice than she’d intended. “Please, I’ll do anything…” 

Binah shook her gently, and pulled her in a little tighter, pressing her against her clothed chest. “Good. You get a reward, just this once.”

In one fluid motion, Binah slid her hand out of Hod’s insides, laid back on the bed, and lifted Hod, so that she was resting on top of her. Scooping her up, Binah settled Hod down again, this time with one of her thighs on either side of her head. She looped her arms around Hod’s thighs, locking them in place on top of her, and pressed her face up into Hod’s warmth.

Hod wanted to say something, but stopped when she felt Binah’s tongue on her. It was warm and wet, and her breath felt hot on her still-sensitive bits. Hod gasped as she felt Binah lap at her exposed clit, her tongue fluttering at an exciting speed. Hod experimentally pressed her hips down against Binah’s face, rocking them a little bit, and Binah opened her mouth and latched onto Hod’s folds, sucking hard. 

Hod was building up to another orgasm fast. She was definitely going to cum in Binah’s mouth if she kept this up. Her legs were shaking, and if Binah wasn’t holding her in place, she would have collapsed a long time ago.

Hod was soaking wet, dripping down onto Binah’s lips, but Binah methodically licked it up and swallowed it without complaint. Feeling her and watching her do all of this was more than Hod could take. When Binah latched her mouth onto Hod’s swollen slit again, Hod’s body decided that now was the time. An orgasm rippled through her core, starting where Binah’s lips met her skin and echoing outwards, into her tense thighs, like electricity. Hod screamed this time, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. 

However, even after she came, Binah… didn’t stop. Her lips stayed in place, making deliciously erotic sucking sounds, until she let go with a pop and soothed the sensitive area with a few long strokes of her tongue. 

“Binah, you aren’t stopping...?” Hod asked. 

She knew even without speaking, though, that she would be here for a while. Binah was still holding fast to her thighs, as well, and with how strong she was, Hod wasn’t going anywhere, unless she wanted to lose her legs.

Binah answered by kissing Hod’s hypersensitive flesh, her lips parted, closing her mouth against Hod softly so that Hod could feel every firm smooch. She pushed her face even deeper and explored her with her tongue, nudging the folds of her pussy apart and tonguefucking her as hard as she could. When Hod’s thighs started to shake, Binah started to move faster, not caring about precision. She fucked her with her whole face, her tongue buried deep inside her, and Hod felt the hardness of her skull and the ridges of her facial features and teeth scraping against her, and the warmth of her shallow, measured breaths.

“Mmmmh…” Hod’s vocalizations were getting louder, and, surprisingly, she was getting close again. Binah’s rough, yet precise motions were more than Hod could take. She strained her wrists against the ropes, wishing that she could touch her.

Her orgasm came faster than she could think about it, but Binah didn’t stop grinding her face up against Hod’s lower-lips. Hod’s hips, her spine, her shoulders - no, her whole body was tense. She shook from head to toe. Binah finally released Hod, and caught her when she fell, sliding out from under her to cradle her in her arms.

“Once more?” Binah asked, paying no attention to how messy her hair was, or how her face was slicked with Hod’s wetness. “Sitting in a chair this time.”

“You need to learn how to share,” Gebura said, extending an arm to Hod. 

She looked even more tense than before. She was sitting on the edge of the bed now, facing away, and didn’t unclench her thighs even as she reached out to the pair.

“No, no, wait,” Hod said. She was still feeling shaky, but she had an idea. “Can’t you both touch me together?”

“What do you mean?” Gebura asked. She sounded skeptical.

“I want to be in between the two of you… and touch you, because you’ve both done so much for me already…” Hod smiled a dreamy little smile. She was tired, but she wanted to give back to both of them, and by the looks on their faces, they were both sold on what they wanted to do to her. 

Gebura relaxed a little bit. “Only if I get to use your mouth.”

She reached out and brushed a hand through Hod’s hair, scritching at her cheek with the pad of her thumb, making Hod blush. Meanwhile, Binah had quietly excused herself from the bed and was sorting through a stack of books across the room. Hod barely paid attention to it - in her soft, hazy state, Gebura’s touch felt nice, and it was difficult to focus on anything else.

“I can touch you now, if you want.” Hod said. She pressed a kiss to Gebura’s palm. 

“Please do,” Gebura said.

Gebura wriggled out of her pants and underwear with more urgency than Hod thought was possible. She lifted Hod, and positioned her with her head pillowed on her thigh. 

Hod shifted so that her face was between Gebura’s legs, and realized how wet she really was. Gebura had been holding back something pretty intense. Hod gave her clit an experimental lick, mirroring the treatment that Binah had given her earlier. Gebura tasted strange, but it wasn’t bad. Hod scooted forward on her stomach, forcing her face deeper into Gebura, and licked at the folds of her pussy a little harder, pushing down on the spots that made her squirm the most.

Gebura grasped Hod’s head in both hands, grabbing fistfuls of her short, auburn hair. “Right there…”

Hod targeted that particular spot, swirling around it with her tongue and sucking on it lightly, and Gebura groaned. Then, Hod mouthed at her clit, pulling on it with her lips, and Gebura cried out and tugged harder on Hod’s hair. Hod wasn’t anywhere close to stopping, but Gebura looked like she was ready to explode at any minute.

From the other side of the room, there was the sound of a switch clicking on, and a loud, mechanical buzzing. 

The couple didn’t notice this, however, considering Gebura was very close, and Hod was doing her best to make sure she finished. Gebura had her hands buried in Hod’s hair, and was thrusting her hips up, into her face. She fucked her mouth, hard, and Hod was helpless to do anything besides open her mouth and move her tongue as fast as she could.

Gebura moved her hips just a little faster, pushing Hod’s face into her body, Just as she reached her peak, Hod felt something big and slick touch her still-wet lower-lips. She couldn’t see it, but it was thick, and buzzing with a wonderful vibration, and filling up her sore, sensitive insides. It surprised her, enough to make her stop what she was doing for a second, but Gebura didn’t need her to move to finish. She just went a small measure faster, and rougher, suffocating Hod with her thighs for the duration of her orgasm, and pulled her up by her shoulders when she was done.

“Do you feel it too?” Binah asked from behind her. Hod looked back and realized she was wearing a double-ended strap-on harness, with a large, vibrating dildo. That was what was buried in Hod, and she could only guess what was going on with the rest of the harness, judging by the strange expression Binah wore.

“I’m glad I brought this book. We’ll finish together, right now,” Binah continued, and began to stroke herself deep inside of Hod, starting with slow thrusts.

“Damn,” Gebura said. “She really came prepared.” Hod’s head was still laying in her lap, and she softly pet her hair, brushing the damp strands back from her forehead. 

Hod blearily nuzzled her cheek against Gebura’s solid thigh. She was still trying to catch her breath, but it was a lot harder now that Binah was exploring her insides. She inhaled, shakily, and kissed one of the scars on Gebura’s upper thigh. She kissed it again. Gebura’s center was starting to look awfully appealing to her again, especially with the gentle way she was petting her hair back. 

“Can I do it again..?” She looked up at Gebura, her wide eyes gently pleading with her. 

Gebura wrapped her fingers around Hod’s ropes, guiding her face closer to her entrance. Hod sucked on Gebura’s clit, smooshing her cheek against her thigh in order to get closer. She dragged her tongue up and down, once, and again, trying to start slow so that Gebura wouldn’t get overstimulated.

She could feel Binah stroking in and out of her, deep and slow. Binah was completely silent as she worked on Hod. The only thing that betrayed how much she enjoyed it was the force of her thrusts, and the way the toy quivered slightly after it hit Hod’s womb - it must have pushed back into something vital, Hod thought, and she’s only going faster now.

Binah fucked and filled Hod with all her strength, running her fingers over her bound arms, over her back. She pulled on the ropes, making Hod squeal. Winding a hand through Hod’s short hair, Binah pressed her face into Gebura’s slit, smirking when Hod opened her eyes wide in shock.

Hod couldn’t breathe for a few seconds. She could only catch a few shallow breaths when Binah tugged her by the hair again, pulling her back and away from Gebura, then pushed her in deep again. Hod almost forgot to move while all of this was happening. It was difficult to remember, because Binah was riding her even faster, and hitting all the spots that would distract her. But she remembered, and put her tongue to work on Gebura’s entrance yet again.

Gebura gasped again, falling back on the bed, and Binah pushed Hod’s face closer. Hod sucked at any part of Gebura she could reach, and Gebura let herself succumb to her climax. Binah was still roughly stroking inside Hod, more recklessly than before. It seemed like she would reach a breaking point soon, and sure enough, after three long, deliberate, silent pumps, she pulled out. Her expression was blank as she undid the strap-on harness from around her waist and pulled the vibrator out of herself; nothing betrayed that she just came besides a slight hint of crimson tinting her cheeks. 

Gebura pulled a switchblade out of her pocket. and extended the blade. Hod and Binah both eyed it suspiciously, but relaxed when she slipped the blade under Hod’s ropes and cut her loose.

“You did well,” Gebura said.

Hod rolled her stiff shoulders and rubbed her wrists, examining the rope marks and bruises that were left behind. “I did?”

“You did.” said Gebura, with confidence.

Gebura wrapped Hod up in her arms again, and planted a warm kiss on her forehead. She stroked her damp hair back from her forehead the way she had before, countless times, and Hod relaxed into her gentle touch. She started to crawl into her lap, but noticed Binah, sitting pretty in her armchair, and motioned her over.

“Honestly, you’re like a child,” Binah said. 

Binah sat down next to Gebura and folded her hands in her lap, and Hod leaned against her gleefully, clinging to her arm. She planted a soft kiss on Binah’s cheek, then another one on her lips.

“So are things settled?” Hod asked.

“...No.”

**Author's Note:**

> gebura and binah, at the same time: "no ❤️"
> 
> as always, leave a kudos if you enjoyed it, takes a second but i really appreciate it - also comments r nice & u can also drop a dm or a curiouscat/secreto @hodlobcorp if you have any questions or prompts etc!! i love hearing from yall and seeing all the positive feedback on my work makes my day!!


End file.
